Dark Synergy
by LoveInChains
Summary: Perfect Synergy Universe: After leaving the Palace, Max looks for Raven. And there's a lot to be done with a little baby mutant on the way, and the father being a demonic overlord didn't help.


**Dark Synergy**

"_The light which puts out our eyes is darkness to us. Only that day dawns to which we are awake. There is more day to dawn. The sun is but a morning star._" - Henry David Thoreau

* * *

><p>"C'mon Raven, push that baby on out of there! You can do it!"<p>

Childbirth. It's a wonderful thing. Really messy and painful looking, but beautiful all the same. I went and searched for a very pregnant Raven after I left the Palace. I couldn't stay there anymore and she was the only person I felt I could turn to. The only person I could trust. I couldn't go home, God, I can never go home. That's not an option for me anymore. I killed my baby brother. I couldn't face my mom ever again. And I couldn't help but try and accuse someone for what happened. It always fell onto the boy who was stuck in that facility with us. It still wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help but blame him. I needed to blame somebody. Gabe went nuts, simple as that. And he couldn't be fixed. I had no other option. I could still regret it though, couldn't I? I still can't think about it without getting angry. I keep telling myself that if Charles had just told me what he'd been through, what we'd both been through, I wouldn't've lost my baby brother for the second time. But I really don't know what would've happened. Those doctors with the Black Womb Project screwed us up pretty bad. Maybe there was no recovering from that.

I tried to move on as best I could. Finding Raven really helped. Focusing on the baby, not on my troubles. Even though I was stuck playing house with the Russian murderer, I managed. I roomed with Gabe for a couple of weeks. I could room with anyone.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Raven said when she saw me in her doorway. Wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling my now short hair.

Gently I stroked her hair, glad to have her in my arms again. "Yeah. It was a rough trip."

She nodded, rubbing my arms, trying to soothe me. "It's okay. You can stay with us for a while."

I squeezed her gently. Really appreciating her right then. "Thanks. I have no where else to go."

And for about five minutes, I cried. I cried so hard. Being with someone I trusted again was the best thing for me. I didn't know how much she knew, but I assumed she knew the worst. So I let her console me to the best of her ability. And she did a wonderful job. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear, giving me little kisses wherever she could, I truly love Raven probably more than anyone else in the world. She knew what was best for me, could help me in my times of need. And boy, I was in need.

Over the next couple of weeks life moved on. I went on daily trips to the store to get Raven whatever she needed. And I did it gladly. Raven was the most important thing to me, at that time. Her and that little kid cooking in her oven. I'd do anything for her. So whatever she needed, heating bag, ice cream, a book, a magazine, a new baby daddy, I'd get it for her. No questions asked. Kept me busy and made her life as a human incubator that much easier.

The only problems I had, were with Azazel. He was pretty controlling, and impossible to talk to. Couldn't hold a conversation with him to save my life. Because whenever I said anything he'd just retort in Russian and walk off. Like I wasn't even worth the time. It made me wonder why the hell he was even there. Why he even cared about Raven in the first place. But then I realized the number one rule of the world.

You can't _not _care about Raven. She's a darling little light that needs to be protected.

"Hey, Azazel, mind getting that for me?" I asked him one day, pointing to the top of the cabinets where they kept their pots and pans. Raven couldn't cook to save her life, so most of the cookery was put within Azazel's reach.

He looked at the pot I was pointing to, and back down at me with a bit of a glare. "Прекрасно."

I had no idea what he said, but he reached up for it and handed it to me. Then he promptly went back to ignoring my entire presence. Which made me just a little bit grumpy. I hadn't done anything that awful to him. And I know I'm American and everything, but we could at least get along.

"Do you hate me or my nationality or my mutant alignment or what." I asked nonchalantly. "Because I'm pretty sure I kicked Riptide's ass, not yours."

He sneered at me out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't like me _at all_. "Your country disgusts me."

"And yours disgusts me, we're on equal playing field there." I stated, not even bothered by his words. "And yet I don't treat you like the scourge of the earth. Besides, Raven's just as American as me. And still you coo over her like a doting father."

Wrong thing to say. Azazel was full on glaring at me after that. "She has known true struggle. You, you are nothing."

I shrugged, couldn't disagree with him on that. "Still, I'm just saying we form a sort of truce. I don't have any plans on electrocuting you, and hopefully you don't have any plans on slitting my throat. Pretty sure your lady would be pretty pissed if you killed me and it takes a lot of energy to plot someone's demise, doesn't it?"

"Not when you know exactly how you want someone to die." He retorted, finishing up putting some groceries away and sighing. "But, I suppose I will agree to this truce of yours."

I couldn't help but smile. Azazel wasn't that difficult after all. "Good plan, red man!"

I smacked him lightly on the arm, he still glared at me. We were getting closer, one short conversation at a time.

A few days after that, we had some labor scares. Raven would suddenly cringe and keel over and sit a while. Azazel and I weren't doctors, we didn't know exactly what was going on. Maybe she was having the baby? Maybe she wasn't? We didn't know the difference. But her belly was huge and she could've popped at the drop of a pin. Still, Azazel stayed by her side, making sure she was alright. Kissing the back of her hand gently and whispering things to her in Russian. To which she responded in Russian. One gift she had, master linguist. She could learn a new language in no time flat.

Watching them looking so cute together was actually, really refreshing. The joy of being pregnant, it was clear on Raven's face. She could not've been happier. Azazel too, holding her in his arms he looked so much softer, so much kinder. Even the most evil of mutants had a soft side. Sometimes I'd see them and couldn't help but think of Hank. I'll always regret not having sex with that cute boy, but we don't always get what we want. A family with him was probably out of the question, still. I could dream.

When the baby was finally ready to come into this world, I couldn't've been more panicked. I had absolutely no clue on how to be a mid-wife. I barely knew how my own body worked, let alone someone else's. But as she screamed in pain, Azazel and I put our differences aside and teamed up to get this baby out. We'd picked up some books on homebirth since Raven wanted Azazel to be there and him showing up all red and demonic looking would probably send the hospital staff into a frenzy. So! Into the bathtub she went.

"This freaking hurts!" Raven screamed, giving a few shallow breaths before yelling some more. "Why won't it come out already!"

Gently I wiped away the sweat beading on her forehead as Azazel rubbed her feet. "We've just got to be patient-"

"We?" She laughed, almost hysterical. "What is this _we?!_ Why don't we trade places and _you_ can push out this watermelon from your vagina! How about that!"

I knew she was just hormonal and letting off steam, so I continued to try and ease her, proving to be almost useless. Well, I tried. That's all that matters right?

A couple of hours later, a cute little baby as blue as his mom was brought into this world. And he was precious. Crying and wailing, he nearly kicked me in the face a couple times. _That's my Godson._ I thought affectionately as I dodged each blow. A mighty little fighter.

"Let's call him Kurt." Raven said, looking tired and drained, but still eternally happy. As a mother should look five minutes after giving birth.

Azazel was sitting next to her, looking as affectionate as ever when near her. "Давайте." He whispered gently. Russian could be such a harsh language, yet it sounded so soft and gentle when he talked to her. It was actually pretty wonderful.

Finally, I handed Kurt back to her, watching her affectionately brush his dark blue hair out of his face and caressing his little cheeks. At the mere touch, he calmed down significantly. Knowing he was in good hands, his mothers hands. Azazel gently touched his babies hand with his finger, to which Kurt grabbed hold of, reacting to his father just as he did his mother.

It was a beautiful sight. Something I'd never forget.

I left them shortly after that, knowing I couldn't stay there forever and ruin their happy family dynamic. I was onto greener pastures. I wanted to travel around, see the world. Live freely and do as I wished. No ties to anything or anyone, a true vagabond. So with a kiss to Raven's plump little cheek, and a kiss to the babies forehead, I was ready to go. I turned to Azazel and he gave me a ghost of a smile, to which I returned, and then I gave him a quick hug. Knowing that he wasn't a completely terrible guy under all of that red skin and Satanic bravado. And surprisingly enough, he didn't try and kill me where I stood. He really had his good points. And loving Raven was definitely one of them.

Waving goodbye, I left their little home with just a jacket and my duffel bag. Ready to face the world and whatever adventures I'd face. Leaving mutantkind behind, almost. I knew that my life with them would never be the same, so I didn't dwell on it. I made some good friends, and I'd take that as a win. And I reserved myself to never return. But who knows. Maybe I'll go back one day. For now, the road is my home. And I couldn't be happier.

**The End.**


End file.
